1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foothold comprising a tread, side portions positioned at both sides of the tread and legs to be inserted into a concrete wall.
2. Prior Art
As a conventional foothold comprising a tread, side portions positioned at both sides of the tread and legs to be inserted into a concrete wall, there is known a foothold, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication 6-71899 having the construction that fall-out prevention members are provided at portions close to the tip ends of the legs and the tip ends of the legs are pointed while collars are provided at the portions close to the centers of the legs.
In the conventional foothold, there is a possibility of producing a gap between holes defined in a concrete wall into which legs of a foothold are inserted and fall-out prevention members provided at portions close to the legs owing to the long period of use of the foothold, causing a drawback that the foothold is rattled vertically and laterally in the holes and it lacks in stability. Further, although the conventional foothold includes collars at boundaries between side portions and legs to bring into contact with the concrete wall, these collars can not sufficiently support the tread of the foothold, which causes a problem that the foothold hangs down when a load is applied to the tread.